


A Bucky/Stark fic,

by Toggs1313



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, WinterIron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky isn't that underage but teen/teacher fic, M/M, Steve isn't an angel, Teens, thought I'd warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toggs1313/pseuds/Toggs1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, a brilliant physics teacher at S.H.I.E.L.D High. He generally loved his job but recently being just an everyday teacher was becoming somewhat difficult. The reason behind that was one of his students, Bucky Barnes. Your usual student kid. Except he wore tight skinny jeans that got Stark's blood pumping when he'd lean over a desk talking to one of his classmates showing his perfectly rounded behind. Of course being the adult, Tony had to try his best not to stare because it was wrong. He really didn't need someone seeing and him getting into trouble for it.<br/>Well, that's how it had started, simple at first, innocent even. Which had Stark believing it was all just a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Bucky/Stark fic, I may not have captured Stark's witty attitude perfectly but there can only be room for improvement right? So enough this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not to mention that this is the first thing I've written in over a year, so be kin

Today they were learning about the law of conservation of energy or rather the rest of the class was. Bucky was staring at his teacher, watching his every move undressing the older man in his mind. Every now and again he'd chew on his lower lip as sinful images popped into his head. He wasn't listening to the lesson going on just listening to Stark's voice, the tone of it, the sensuality of it. God it sounded like heaven Bucky thought to himself as he tapped his pencil lightly on his notepad.

Apparently, he had spent more time than he had first thought watching his teacher because the bell went which brought him out of his daze.

"You coming?" He heard Steve say from his side.

He turned his attention to his friend and shook his head, "I'll catch up with you later ... I've got to speak to Stark."

Steve wasn't a fool, he knew about Bucky's secret crush on their teacher, he also knew that he liked to hang around after class just to be in his presence. It was harmless he thought, so Steve said nothing, he didn't judge, after all, Mr.Stark was a looker.

"Yeah, you _need_ to speak to him." He teased with a knowing smile, getting up he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Bucky smirked and watched his friend go before turning his attention back to his teacher who was busy putting away his stuff. The classroom emptied and that's when Bucky chose to finally stand, he didn't move at first simply leant back against his desk and watched as Stark tidied his own, he seemed completely unaware of Bucky's presence.

"Is there something you wanted Mr.Barnes or are you planning on staying here for the weekend?" or so he thought.

The young boy smirked and wet his lips, "No sir, I was just hoping to have a moment." He replied voice laced with innocence, it was completely false of course, Bucky was anything but innocent.

Tony quirked a brow before raising his gaze to the young man, he always seemed the have something he needed to talk about. Folding his arms over his chest, Tony leant back against the blackboard and turned his full attention to Bucky.

"Do you enjoy school that much that you like to stay here even after it's over Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky made a confused face pretending that he had no idea what his teacher was going on about, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Or do you simply enjoy keeping me here longer than I have to be?"

His tone was light which made Bucky feel easy, he got on well with Mr. Stark and wanted to keep it that way.

"Neither sir, I just needed some help on the assignment that you gave us the other day." It was a complete and utter lie because Bucky had already finished the assignment but he'd say anything to get a couple of minutes alone with his teacher.

"Hmph" Was the only sound that came from Tony before he pushed off the wall and headed over to his student, "And what is it that you need help with?"

Bucky watched eagerly as Stark made his way over, just the way he walked made Bucky want to purr. He stopped a desk away and leant against it folding his arms once more over his chest waiting for his student to start explaining his problem.

He wet his lips again before shuffling a little to get comfortable, "I just need you to explain conservation of energy...".

Stark raised his brows and nodded, "Well that's vague..." He commented before giving a small sigh, "The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of an isolated system remains constant… Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, rather, it transforms from one form to another. I can give you an example of an equation: mgh = 1/2 mv2, _m_ is the mass of the object, _v_ is its final velocity after falling from a height of _h_ and _g_ is the acceleration due to gravity.”

The whole time he had been speaking Bucky had been eying him rather than listening to him, roaming over his body, taking in every small detail of Stark's being. He let his eyes trail slowly back up to his teacher’s face once he’d stopped speaking, he bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes met Stark's.

"Hmm ..." He began pretending to think about it, "okay, I think I can work with that." He slipped off the desk he had been sitting on and grabbed his bag making sure to squeeze by his teacher on his way out, yes he could have chosen another route but this way he was so close to Stark, they were practically touching.

Tony seemed a little surprised by Bucky's reaction, he thought that he would have needed a little more explaining than that but he wasn't about to keep the boy here any longer, after all, it was Friday afternoon and he wanted to get home himself.

"Glad I could help." He said over his shoulder as he heard Bucky's steps move further away.

*

He had been completely aware of the boy's eyes roaming his body during their last hour together, completely aware of those pearly white teeth digging into that plump bottom lip of his. It was totally unacceptable on his behalf to even get the slightest bit aroused by the boy but Tony couldn't help it. He felt awful of course, it was normal he was almost thirty and a responsible adult whereas Bucky wasn’t even 18, he was just a kid.

Tony was now in the comfort of his own home, sat in his armchair with a glass of whisky. It was how he unwound after a long day of teaching, he loved his job but some days were harder than other especially those when he had Bucky Barnes for a couple of hours that day.

A loud sigh escaped the man's mouth as he sunk just a little into his chair, his whisky was extra good this evening and he felt himself relax with every passing second that was until his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen before furrowing his brow.

_B.Barnes_ it read, he opened the message to find a photo of the young man, he was shirtless, biting down on his pouting bottom lip with his free hand pinching his left nipple, a little message accompanied the photo, _I know you want me xxx_ -

He had given out his number to some of the more trustworthy students at the beginning of the year so they could contact him if they had a question about something on the programme.

Tony was about to reply and ask the teen what he was playing at when his phone buzzed again and another message appeared:

_Oops sorry Mr.Stark, I meant to send that to someone else… -_

What he should have done was delete the text and photo but he didn't, instead, he sat there gripping his phone in his hand and stared at the photo. His eyes roaming over the photo again and again. Bucky was a slim build, he had some muscle, for example, his abs showed well. It didn't overly surprise Tony, he had overheard a conversation between Barnes and his friend Rogers talking about their workouts. He could feel the blood pooling in his groin and the arousal causing him to harden, it was wrong but god did it feel good, his mind was jolted when his phone buzzed again.

_Not mad at me are you Mr.Stark? :/ -_

It almost made Tony smile, Bucky worried that he would be angry at him for sending him something like that and of course he should be a little ticked off by it but he wasn't, not really. So he ignored the ache of his body that was demanding some attention and answered the text.

_No, I'm not_ _mad_ _Bucky, just make sure it doesn't happen again…-_

Moments later his phone buzzed again.

_:D -_

Tony sat there trying to ignore the little voice in his head that kept telling him to do it. He swallowed down the rest of his drink before exhaling loudly.

“Damn,” He said before unlocking his phone so he could open the message again.

He tried resisting the urge of touching himself while using that photo but he was only human after all, he soon found himself unzipping his pants. He kept telling himself that it was wrong but that voice got quieter and eventually was silenced as pleasure swept through his body, he could hate himself later.

*

Monday morning came all too soon and Tony still hadn't deleted that photo on his phone. He had used it a couple more times over the weekend which he had cursed himself each and every time for, telling himself that he would delete it afterwards but of course he didn't.

He had Bucky's class last period before lunch, the morning had gone well so far and he was enjoying his day. The bell rung which ended his class and meant that he had five minutes before his next, five minutes which he spent getting his next lesson ready. It wasn't long before students began to pool in taking their seats and chatting mindlessly amongst themselves, he lifted his eyes looking over the faces of his pupils to see who had turned up and who had gone for an early lunch. Much to his surprise Bucky wasn't there, he never missed a class so this was a little odd but he guessed there was a start to everything. Tony began his lesson by quizzing his pupils on their last lesson, it generally lasted 10 minutes and today was no different. He began to jot down some things on the blackboard when the classroom door opened and Bucky walked in. Tony turned his gaze to the boy who smiled lightly before placing a tardy note on his desk and headed over to his seat.

“No explanation Mr.Barnes?” He prompted but keeping his attention on the board as he wrote.

Bucky smirked as he pulled out his binder and pencil case placing it all on his desk, “Explains it all on the note.” He replied simply.

Tony left it at that and continued his lesson, he was more than aware of those brown eyes burning holes into the back of his head as he wrote down the keywords for their lesson. When he turned to face his class he noticed Bucky sucking on the end of his pencil. Terrible thoughts began to form in Stark's head which he managed to keep at bay by pure will alone. He turned his attention to someone else, everyone else, anyone but that boy who sat there staring at him with a heated gaze.

Steve had noticed, he noticed everything, he sat there staring at his best friend almost unbelieving what he was seeing. Bucky, however, kept his eyes on their teacher, sucking lightly on the tip of his pencil, every now and again taking it out of his mouth long enough to chew on his bottom lip. Steve wanted to throw something at him, he knew Bucky was a complete whore but he really hadn't thought he'd act like this in class. Steve seemed somewhat convinced and relieved that Mr.Stark hadn't noticed or if he had he was doing a really good job of ignoring Bucky.

“Bucky” Steve whispered hoping to get his friend's attention but he just ignored him, “Psst, Bucky” He repeated throwing his rubber at his friend who immediately turned to him, expression offended and somewhat surprised.

“The fuck man?!” he hissed quietly glaring directly at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration, “Stop eye fucking him.”

A smirk crawled over Bucky's lips.

“Something you two would like to share?” Came Stark's voice interrupting the boys.

They turned facing their teacher, Bucky still had his mischievous smirk on his lips whereas Steve looked a little uncomfortable.

“Well?” Stark prompted as he placed a hand on his hip waiting for an answer.

Bucky went to open his mouth but Steve beat him to it, “No sir … just uh… chatting... idly...”

Steve was a good student, rarely got himself into trouble and was rarely caught speaking in class so this was a first.

Tony raised a brow, “really, so you two are finding my class boring?”

Bucky's smirk hadn't budged, he didn't care that they had been caught talking in class or that everyone was staring at them but Steve looked and felt horribly uncomfortable, his face was a light shade of pink and he was sinking further and further into his seat.

Stark wasn't cruel, he could see that Rogers was looking as he wished the floor would swallow him up so he nodded and turned his attention back to their lesson. Steve was grateful for it and put all his attention into listening until the bell went, Bucky licked his lips trying to keep his smile at bay, he loved Steve like a brother which meant that he loved to see him squirm.

Once class was over Steve and Bucky stood heading for the door but Tony stopped them before they could leave.

“Bucky, a moment?”

Steve looked at his friend with that _I told you, you went too far_ expression, he patted his friend on the shoulder.

“See you at lunch.” he said before ducking out of the classroom before Stark could ask him to stay too.

When Bucky turned around Tony was leaning against his desk arms folded. Bucky wasn't about to complain that he had to stay behind, it meant that he could spend a little more time with Stark.

“What do you want to talk about sir?” He asked lightly making his expression as innocent as possible, “If it's about Steve and I talking in class… well no biggie, we won't do it again.”

Tony held up his hand to stop the young man, “no, although you do have a bad influence on Rogers but that's not what I wanted to talk about.”

Bucky smirked, “I'll take that as a compliment”.

Of course he would, Tony thought.

“I wanted to talk about that message you sent Friday evening.”

The young man tilted his head to the side and smiled a little, “Oh? Like I said a complete accident”.

There was something in his voice that made Stark question if it had really been an error.

“I know,” he begun trying his best not to remember that photo, “But I think you should be more careful, you never know what kind of trouble you might get in…” .

Bucky sucked his lower lip inward and stared at his teacher before nodding.

“You're right but other than sending an embarrassing photo like that to my mom I really don't see who else I could get in _trouble_ with.” He made a shrugging movement and smiled awkwardly, “But thanks for being concerned.”

Tony nodded, “that was all, you can go.”

The young man nodded in agreement, “Laters Mr.Stark” and with that Bucky headed out of the room.

He met up with the gang at the cafeteria. Steve was quick to question him as to why he had been asked to stay behind.

“Oh, he thinks I’m a bad influence on you,” Bucky replied with a shrug, “If only he knew you were the one that always got us in trouble when we’re out on the streets.”

Steve chuckled, “Hey I can’t help it if I seem so… innocent and nice.”

Sam let out a cackle of laughter which caught their attention, “Oh please, you innocent!”

“You see, you see, we all know you’re the devil in person,” Bucky said dramatically.

Steve pretended to be offended but his smile broke through after a couple of seconds, “But that’s why you love me!”

“Hmm, at least that’s why Bucky’s _loved_ you,” Natasha joked.

Steve went a light shade of pink and Bucky burst out laughing.

“Shut up…” Steve managed to mumble.

The group quieted down.

“Sorry Stevie, it was too tempting,” Natasha said with a sympathetic smile.

*

School had ended and Stark was on his way home when his phone buzzed in his pocket, it would have to wait till he got home. When he arrived at his house he'd completely forgot about the message and headed to grade his papers, it would take the best part of the evening but it had to be done. He always found it ironic when the students complained that they got homework, the teachers had to plan their lessons and grade papers, so in a way, they too had _homework_.

It wasn't until 11 pm when his phone buzzed again, he stopped what he was doing and looked at it, BB.Barnes,he sighed and opened his messages.  
  


_Have a good evening Mr.Stark-_

 

_Hey, Mr.Stark_ -

Tony couldn't help but wonder why his student would be contacting him so late in the evening.

_Something wrong James? -_ he typed back a few minutes later.

A moment passed before his phone buzzed again.

_Yeah, you're calling me James… I prefer Bucky. -_

He had to smirk at that, it was rare that he called Bucky by his birth name but it was late and he was tired.

_Hmm, but I doubt that was why you messaged me -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_I just wanted to chat :) -_

Stark had to roll his eyes a bit, of course Bucky would want to chat.

_Don't you think it's a bit late for that? Besides, I didn't give you my number so we could chat. -_

A few minutes passed and Tony thought that maybe he had upset the kid and he wouldn't answer which meant that he would get some peace and he could finish his papers.

_Pff come on Mr.party man, everyone knows you stay up forever and never play by the rules … you've got quite a reputation you know. -_

It surprised Tony a little, yeah sure he partied and sometimes harder than he probably should have but he thought he had been quite good at separating his private and professional life … apparently not as well as he had thought.

**_*buzz*_ **

_Besides it's only 11:15 -_

He sighed and pinched his the bridge of his nose with his thumb and second finger.

_What do you want Bucky? -_

His messages were short and possibly seemed a little dry but he really couldn't see what the boy wanted to talk about.

_To get to know you … you seem interesting ;) -_

The message wouldn't have seemed so _uncomfortable_ if he hadn't added the wink. And although Tony would have agreed to the subject since it seemed innocent enough, he had to remember that he was Bucky's teacher and it would be completely unprofessional. Not to mention that he knew the kid well enough to know that Bucky wouldn't stop at basics.

_Sorry kid but that subject is off limits -_

He hoped he'd understand,

… _boo, that's unfair, I mean it's not like I'm asking you what kind of porn you watch or how many girls you've banged … -_

Tony ignored the arousal that message caused him and chose to remain responsible.

_I didn't make the rules of what is and what is not appropriate for a student/teacher relationship -_

A few minutes passed and Tony began to wonder if Bucky had decided to call it a night but before long his phone buzzed again.

_So you mean if I wanted to get to know you all I'd have to do is wait until the end of school? -_

A loud exhale escaped his mouth, of course the kid would have seen that loophole.

_I guess so but even then it would be somewhat inappropriate -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Can't wait till the summer then ;) -_

It was as if Bucky had completely ignored the last part of his message. Sure he wouldn't mind getting to know the kid, he wouldn't mind getting inside him either but that was off topic and completely inappropriate.

_Goodnight Bucky -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Night Mr.Stark -_

He gave a sigh of relief that their somewhat awkward conversation was over and placed his phone back down on the table.

**_*buzz*_ **

Tony raised a brow, they had just ended their conversation, what could he want now? Picking up the device he looked at it, a photo was waiting to be opened, he had half a mind not to open it but he knew he would.

It was a photo of Bucky laying in his bed, shirtless, that detail did not go unnoticed, he was making a wave motion to the camera, a little message accompanied the photo, _Night Mr.Stark xxx -_

He had to admit that the photo was enjoyable but he had to put things clear to Bucky.

_You can't send me photos -_

Tony's phone buzzed not more than a minute later,

_Come on! It's not like I'm sending you dick pics -_

Just the thought of that had Stark's cock hardening, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, now was not the time to be thinking of that, _he could do it later_ , he already had a place waiting for him in hell so why not sin some more?

_James, I'm your teacher, not your friend, you can't talk to me like that… and no more photos, it's inappropriate -_

There came no reply, Tony guessed that Bucky was pissed but it was for the best. He placed his phone down again and finished his papers before heading off to bed. The moment he laid down his mind began to wander, he couldn’t help but think about Bucky, that photo he had sent, the one he received before that, god that kid would be his undoing. One of his hands trailed down passed the waistband of his boxer shorts where he began to stroke himself, with the other hand he tweaked his nipple lightly hissing at the small peck of pain that followed, he was terrible for getting off whilst thinking abouit Bucky and all the things he could do to him.


	2. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark and Bucky end up at the same Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so again try not to be too hard with this.  
> Yes, the rating maybe a little misleading but there we go.

After a couple of weeks Tony had finally given in, they’d hit up a conversation. Now a couple of hours in the ice seemed to have been broken, Bucky was pretty good at making people feel comfortable.

_Okay, so music? What do you listen to? -_

Tony felt like playing with the kid, he smiled as he typed back his answer.  
Stark was laying on the couch enjoying the evening whilst drinking his third glass of whisky.

_Guess… -_

A couple of minutes passed before the buzz sounded on his phone.

_I’m going out on a limb here… AC/DC? Or something like that… you seem like the kind of guy to like the classics. -_

Well, that came as a surprise, he didn’t think that Bucky would get it.  
_Well, how did I do? -_

Stark smirked, _Yeah I'm a classics kind of guy -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_What do you like drinking? And don’t say you don’t because everyone knows Tony Stark drinks. -_

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, how did he get such a reputation?

_Do you ever sleep? -_

He typed back quickly after checking the time, 1:30 am.

_Lol, how old do you think I am? Besides it’s the weekend, live a little :p . Answer my question Mr.Party guy -_

Wow this kid was demanding but Tony had to admit that he liked Bucky’s persona, it was what made him so appealing, he was so much more than just a pretty face.

_You’re pushy kid ;) and to answer your question I enjoy whisky -_

He allowed the wink emoji simply because he didn’t want Bucky to take it the wrong way or at least that’s what he kept telling himself, he wasn’t flirting.

_Ah, I am but you love it ;) ... the drink type fits you, I’d have been surprised had you said beer… you just don’t seem like a beer guy -_

“Indeed I do love it.” He muttered to himself, _I enjoy the finer things in life, you have to know how to live -_

Bucky was quick to reply, _Everyone knows you like the finer things ;) it’s no secret -_

Moments later another message appeared on his screen,

_Do you have a girlfriend? -_

That made Tony raise a brow, apparently, he was taking his time to answer because another message popped up.

_Boyfriend? -_

Had he not had so much to drink he probably would not have replied but as things were Tony wasn’t thinking straight.

_Neither at the moment... -_

The young man was laid out on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, he held his phone in one hand and trailed the other up and down his body. He had been waiting a moment for Stark to agree to a conversation like this.  
Bucky grinned at his phone screen, nothing screamed that Stark liked the guys but Bucky had had a small feeling, he didn’t know what it was but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

_Oh? And why’s that? -_

He wasn’t going to say that he was sad that Stark didn’t have a love interest because it meant that he had a chance to get what he wanted and Bucky always got what he wanted.

His phone buzzed.

_Not the relationship type -_

An even bigger grin grew, this was perfect.

_Hope you don’t get too bored by yourself… wink wink -_

Tony stared at the screen, the boy had some balls he’d give him that, he didn’t seem worried about him getting angry or offended which meant that Bucky was confident but he was going to have to dampen the mood.

_I rarely get bored, trust me… but I think we should change the subject -_

It wasn’t long until his phone buzzed again.

_Boo, no fun …  Alright, I’ll stay away from your love life but I can still use my imagination ;) -_

It was wrong at how much that turned him on.

_Hmm, I don’t think you should be using your imagination for that… -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Yeah, as if you’ve never used your imagination for sinful things ;) you're not that much of an angel -_

*

It was just before Halloween break and everyone was eager to get home to start the holidays. Tony had Bucky’s class for the last lesson of the day and he tried his best to ignore the boy who was eye fucking him throughout the whole hour.

He hadn’t expected Bucky to start flirting like he had and even more surprising he hadn’t expected to flirt back.

Stark had a plan though, he was going to talk to Bucky after class and plainly ask the boy what he was playing at but before he could do that he had to survive an hour with Bucky ogling at him.

The bell finally rung, everyone scattered out of the room. Bucky was stalling, as usual, he was just getting up when Stark turned his attention to the young man.

“A word Mr.Barnes,”

Bucky smirked and nodded, he stood stretching for good measure knowing that his teacher was watching, his t-shirt rode up a little revealing his lower abdomen. Tony felt his mouth go dry as he shamelessly watched his young student flaunt himself.

Finally, Bucky waltzed over to Starks desk and hopped up onto it, smiling at his teacher.

“What do you want to talk about Mr.Stark?”

Tony stayed where he was leaning against the blackboard, he was close enough to Bucky as it was he didn’t need to be any closer, Tony was pretty sure that he wasn't about to pounce on the kid or that the boy would act upon his flirts from the evening before but it was just in case.

“About our conversation yesterday…” He began, he hadn’t been any better, damn he had even played along.

The young man sat there eyeing his teacher, a smirk spreading across his lips, “What about it?”

He wasn’t going to make this easy was he? Tony shifted a little to make himself comfortable and to buy a little time.

“Some of the things you said…” He began, “...Okay Bucky, you can’t…”

Oh, he was enjoying this, Stark was tip-toeing, it was so unlike him.

“What, flirt?” He said simply.

Well, that had been easier for Bucky to say than for Stark.

“Yeah…”  
Bucky chuckled, casting his gaze down before slowly lifting it and eyeing Stark again, a predatory smirk gracing his beautiful lips,  “you’re hot and I'd totally let you bang me.”

Stark's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that and oh how he hoped that no one else had heard it.

Bucky didn't wait around for him to say anything else, hopping down from the desk he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned on his heel leaving. Tony stared after him mouth hanging open slightly. Well at least it was clear now which put Tony in a problematic position, one that shouldn’t be, he should be responsible enough to put an end to their texts and tell Bucky that he can’t act like that in class but it wasn’t that straightforward because god did Tony want the younger man.

Steve was waiting for his friend by the school doors, he looked up from his sketchpad to see Bucky chuckling to himself.

“What did you do?” He asked as he put his pad away in his bag.

His friend threw him an exaggerated offended expression, “Why would _I_ have done something?”

Steve scoffed lightly, “Because you’re trouble, Buck I've known you forever.”

Bucky pulled Steve up from where he sat and began to walk off the school grounds, “Okay you got me…” he grinned devilishly, “at least now he knows I’d let him bang me.”

Steve practically fell over his own feet, “Are you insane?” He spluttered, “He’s our teacher!”

The older boy just stared at his friend and chuckled.

“Oh come on, it’s not like he’s going to” Secretly he hoped that Stark would but Steve didn’t need to know that, “It’s just harmless fun.” He shrugged.  
Bucky knew Steve and he knew that Steve wasn’t done with giving him grief over this.

“Harmless? Bucky, he could get into serious trouble if anyone had overheard that!” The younger boy’s expression was stern, “Not to mention that you’ve probably put him in a really uncomfortable position…”

If only Steve knew about their late night conversation, he might not be so quick to defend their teacher.

“Oh please, it’s not like I’m going to act on it…” Okay maybe that wasn’t 100% true but again Steve didn’t need to know that.

His friend gave him one long hard look before nodding, “Okay, but don’t be an ass and get him in trouble, he is a good teacher.”

Bucky grinned and laughed, “anyone listening might think it’s you that has a crush on him.”

There was a long silence before Bucky noticed Steve going a light shade of pink, his eyes grew wider as he realised that yes his friend did, in fact, have a crush on Stark too.

“Seriously?! When were you going to tell me?” He almost squealed.

Steve let out an awkward laugh, he licked his lips several times before finding his words.

“Calm down Buck, it’s not like that… Sure I find him hot and interesting but I have no intention trying to get him to sleep with me.”

Bucky tried to keep his grin at bay but it was hard, it wasn’t the first time they had a common interest for the same person.

“I like to think of it as a deep respect for him…” He muttered quietly as they walked along the road.

“Then why-”

“Because of everything I just said, that’s why. If you were stupid enough to seduce him, worse, if he were even stupider to fall for it and someone found out, he’d lose his job…” Steve cut in, he knew Bucky thought it was because he was jealous.

The older boy nodded slowly, “Well… what if I were super careful?”

Steve rolled his eyes, he knew Bucky better than that, he would do whatever he wanted anyway no matter how many times Steve protested. When Bucky wanted something he did everything and anything to get it, you had to admire his hard work and determination.

“Just be careful okay?”

Bucky suddenly got this mischievous gleam in his eye, “Besides if he does bang me you’ll get to hear every dirty detail.”

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing when Steve shot him a horrified expression. “Oh come on, you’d enjoy it you little perv!”

Steve pretended to be mortified but secretly yes he’d enjoy it. He and Bucky had a history of sleeping together, it wasn’t anything serious, just something that happened every now and again.

“Shut up…” Steve mumbled as they walked.

 

*

 

Bucky loved Halloween, ever since he had been a small kid, the candy, the costumes, the thrill of being scared shitless. Now he was older none of that had changed, except now he could drink, well, not legally but they’d always end up at some party getting wasted. This year Clint’s household was throwing a Halloween party, which promised to be awesome. Their house was huge, there was the place for a hell of a lot of people and so Bucky guessed that practically their whole school would be there.

“Ready?” Steve called from his bedroom. As always Bucky and Steve spent the best part of the afternoon perfecting their costumes at Steve’s house before heading out to have some scary fun.

“Yup.” He replied as he exited the bathroom and made his way over to his friend.

Bucky had chosen Jason Voorhees for his costume and Steve, Michael Myers. They always accorded their costumes somehow, this year it was the classic horror movies.

“Looking good” Steve commented as he looked over Bucky’s mask, he had made it himself, they always preferred to buy something from scratch and accessorise it accordingly.

“Why thank you, my dearest serial killer.”  He joked as he took hold of Steve's hand and tugged him out of the room.

They arrived at Clint’s house minutes later, they didn’t live far, none of their gang lived over twenty minutes from each other. The house was already packed with people but much to their surprise there weren’t just teens there, apparently, his mom had invited a few of her friends.

“Jason! Michael!” Came a familiar voice.

They turned laying eyes on Clint who was pushing passed several people to get to them.

“Hey, Frankenstein!” Steve greeted as he hugged their friend, Bucky did the same.

“You look great, man! Seriously amazing costume!” Bucky said as he looked over Clint’s costume, “The makeup is fantastic!”

Clint chuckled and thanked them, “Nat did it.” He admitted if there was a perk for Halloween costumes it was having a girlfriend that could do makeup like a pro.

“And where is she?” Steve questioned, “Is she the bride of Frankenstein?”

Clint shook his head pointing behind them, the boys turned and their mouths dropped.

“Gorgeous isn’t she?” Clint commented.

Natasha was dressed as Poison Ivy. Her red hair was perfect for the occasion, not to mention that the outfit itself complimented her perfectly. It was rare to see her in something so revealing but she always made an exception on Halloween, it was almost like an unspoken rule.

“Fuck.” Both Steve and Bucky murmured which caused Clint to laugh.

“I know right and she’s all mine.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that, you know she hates being claimed,” Steve commented as Clint walked away.

“Yeah yeah,” He replied, “Sam shouldn’t be too far.”

Effectively after some searching, they found Sam who was dressed as Papa Legba, they admitted that he was creepy especially with his white contacts.

They joined Nat and Clint who were by the buffet table which didn’t really surprise anyone since Nat was always eating. She greeted them each with a kiss as she always did before giving them a twirl to show off her costume.

“Damn!” Sam stated,

“Agreed,” Bucky seconded.

They all saw it made Natasha happy that they liked her costume, like them all, she made it by hand and had worked almost half the year on it, perfecting it to a T.

“Hey, what’s Stark doing here?” Sam questioned turning suddenly to Clint raising a brow.

Clint rolled his eyes, “My mom invited him, they’ve been friends since college.”

Both Bucky and Steve were suddenly on alert, it was the first time they’d seen him outside of school.

“He’s cool, really. You can’t have a party without Tony.” Clint added as the gang all raised a brow at that, “What? He’s been around a lot when we’ve had parties… and most of my life...”

Bucky had suddenly found his purpose for the night, find Stark and flirt, flirt till he couldn’t flirt no more. It was almost as if Steve had read his mind because he turned his attention to his friend and gave him that warning look.

“Remember what I said” He whispered so only Bucky could hear.

Bucky nodded and pulled Steve closer, “You could always come along and lend a hand…”

They both knew that Steve would never accept but he’d never be too far away keeping an eye on his friend.

A couple of hours passed and they were still all together, a few other people had joined them by the buffet. Both Steve and Bucky removed their masks, so they looked a little odd, one in a jumpsuit and the other in a dirty coat, jumper, and trousers. It wasn’t long until Sam disappeared with a girl he met. Natasha and Clint were in deep conversation with several of the others and Steve seemed to be well on his way to joining in so Bucky slipped away.

He passed Clint’s mum, she was dressed as Wonder Woman, she was busy chatting to Willy Wonka and Tinkerbell but there was no sign of Stark. That was until Bucky walked into the second living room and found him surrounded by a group of people. He was dressed as Dracula and from what Bucky could see he looked amazing.

He took a seat on the sofa and just watched, the people around him seemed to basque in his presence, they seemed to orbit around him as if he pulled them to him. There came laughter apparently, he had told a superb joke.

Tony looked passed the man he was talking to and laid eyes on Bucky, who was returning his gaze as a small smirk played on his lips. Tony excused himself before heading over to the bar where he served himself a glass of whisky. Leaning back against the wall he turned his attention once more to the teen who hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

He was stunning, his dark hair was slicked back, he had lined his eyes with a little khôl for the occasion which made him look even more irresistible. He wore a waistcoat under his cape which Bucky had to admit had his heart pumping.

The young man stood and wandered over to the bar, smirking at his teacher.

“I really wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.” He admitted shyly as he played with his hands a little, it was all for show, of course, Bucky was anything but shy.

Tony chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his drink, “Hm well I had a feeling you might be here tonight, you know given your friendship with Clint and all.”

Bucky raised a brow, _had_ he been hoping to see him tonight? The young man licked his lips _innocently_.  
“Nice costume.” Bucky pointed out giving Stark the once over, noticing the tight trousers he was wearing. 

Tony thanked him like the gentleman he was, “And from the machete you’re sporting I’m guessing Jason Voorhees.”

A smile spread over Bucky’s face, “Yeah my mask is…” He frowned, “Somewhere…” he finished as he gave a shrug.

Stark nodded before pointing to the bar, “Can I get you a drink?”

Bucky quirked a brow, “You’re going to let me drink? You Mr.responsible,”

Stark smirked, god how it made him look sexy, “It’s Halloween, live a little.”

That got a smirk from the young man.

“So what are you drinking?”

“The Halloween punch tonight.”

The older man nodded, “okay then, one Halloween punch for Voorhees”

Bucky took the glass from Stark caressing his fingers with his own as he did, he pretended that nothing had happened and thanked his teacher for the drink.

It wasn’t long till a woman waltzed over to them, she seemed a little uneasy on her feet which convinced Bucky that she had been drinking. She was disguised as a slutty Wednesday Adams, which didn’t seem very original to Bucky.

“Tony!” She exclaimed enthusiastically as she kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

Bucky’s expression was anything but amused. If he hadn’t been the well polite kid he was he’d have pushed her out of the way but as it was he stepped back and excused himself. He didn’t go far, back to the sofa where he observed the two of them.

“I was wondering where you had got to.” She said clearly flaunting herself at Stark.

“It’s nice to see you too Diane”

Bucky almost laughed, it was obvious Tony wasn’t interested in speaking with this woman.

“Hmm… I possibly may have had too much to drink Tone.” She giggled which made Bucky roll his eyes, he was an expert on flirting and this was the most desperate act he had seen in awhile.

“I think that might be true…” He was embarrassed for the two of them as she tried her hardest to grope him.

Bucky pulled out his phone and started texting.

_I can feel the awkwardness and I'm all the way over here :’D -_

He watched as Tony excused himself a moment and pulled out his phone, the smile didn’t go unnoticed either, he lifted his gaze and met Bucky’s stare.

“You don’t need your phone” She slurred as she patted the thing making him put it down, “How about we get out of here?”

_Hmmm, so this is what you meant when you said you don’t get bored lmao ... -_

Stark peeked at his phone as she downed her drink, the face he made had Bucky chuckling to himself.  
_She is terrible at flirting, it’s almost painful… -_

Bucky was surprised that he got a reply,   
_Really, you think so? -_

This was actually playing out perfectly, which was kind of a surprise since Bucky had been certain that when she had shown up it had been the end of his plan.

_If you have doubts then maybe I should show you how it’s done ;) -_

Stark felt his phone vibrate but didn’t get the time to look at it since Diane practically threw herself at him.

“Come on Tone” Her whine was whorish, “Take me home.”

Thankfully someone appeared almost out of nowhere and saved Tony from her. She tried to disagree and tell the person she was with Tony tonight but they weren’t having it. Apparently, they had called her a cab and it was already here. Once she was gone Stark looked at his phone, he bit down on his bottom lip which the young man caught.

Bucky was on his feet again serving himself another glass of punch, he glanced at the older man who hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

“So you can do better?” Came his sensual voice which had Bucky’s hairs on edge.

Bucky turned around and leaned against the bar, pursing his plush lips together and eyeing the older man.

“Oh honey, flirt _is_ my middle name.” He replied with a wink.

That had Tony’s undying attention but he couldn’t resist pushing Bucky’s buttons, “Huh I could have sworn it was-”

“Don’t” Bucky warned, “Or I swear to god I’ll find Diane and tell her you really want to spend the night with her.” He quirked a brow daring Tony to continue.

He held up his hands in defeat, “that’s cruel Barnes…” he joked.

The younger man gave him a sexy grin before taking a sip of his drink.

“So, how do you know the _classy_ Diane?” He questioned humorously.

Stark scrunched up his nose which made Bucky chuckle, “You don’t want to know… let's just leave it at that.”

Bucky made an _‘o’_ shape with his mouth, he didn’t need more explaining, they’d  obviously slept together before and Tony was avoiding that mistake again.

“You’ve got me interested” Tony began, “What makes you think that you’re so good at flirting?” He narrowed his eyes as he watched the teen before him.

There were few people around them which was good for Bucky, he stepped forward getting closer to Tony. Leaning forward he whispered in Tony’s ear.

“If I wasn’t you wouldn’t keep coming back.”

The kid’s voice was laced with lust which went straight to Stark’s groin. Bucky pulled away and quirked his brow flashing a mischievous grin.

“Voorhees!”

Bucky turned around suddenly heart pounding loudly in his ears, Clint was entering the room looking a little concerned.

“What’s up Clint?” He asked frowning at the way his friend was looking at him.

“Steve's had far too much to drink.”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly, Steve never drank too much, like never, “Where is he?”

He pointed to the stairs, “He is throwing up in the bathroom, Sam is with him, though… I’ve made up one of the guest beds, you two are more than welcome to stay.”

The teen gave a sigh of relief, at least Steve wasn’t alone.

“Thought I’d just let you know so you didn’t go looking for him and you know, worrying”

Clint didn’t wait around once the information was given, he was gone in a flash, back to the party.

Bucky turned back to Tony who was looking at him with an amused smirk.

“I think maybe your boyfriend enjoyed himself too much tonight.”

A surprised chuckled escaped the boy’s mouth as he shook his head, “Not my boyfriend.” He corrected, “Sure we’ve fucked a couple of times but really we’re just best friends… what would make you think that we were dating?”

“You’re always together, practically inseparable, not to mention you two seem a little closer than just _friends_.”

Bucky nodded, it was understandable, “Most people make that mistake.”

The older man nodded, “So you’re single?” He prompted.

Bucky couldn’t keep his smirk at bay, “I might be…” he teased, “But I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about our love lives?”

Tony gave an amused chuckle, “No, I said we couldn’t talk about mine.”  He narrowed his eyes playfully at the younger man.

“Oh I see, so you can know ask all the questions you like about what I get up to in the bedroom but I can’t.” He poked Stark’s arm with his finger and raised a brow, “Doesn’t seem fair to me.”

Wow, he didn’t hold his tongue,  he should have really expected that from Bucky.

“I don’t remember asking something that personal,” Tony replied with a smirk.

They continued to talk for the next couple of hours. Slowly the house began to empty and those that were staying because they were too drunk to leave were falling asleep, meanwhile, Tony and Bucky were sat on the couch. By this time Bucky wasn’t far from being drunk, he held his alcohol well which surprised Stark a little. The teen currently had his back leaning against the arm of the couch, one leg on the cushions and the other resting on the floor, he had a devilish smile on his face.

“Have you slept with Clint’s mom?” Bucky suddenly asked out of the blue, Tony was a little taken back, he hadn’t been expecting that question.

He blinked a few times, “Why would you ask that?” He was actually curious as to why the kid had come out with that.

The young man laughed, “You’re not going to get uncomfortable now, are you? Just answer the question Tone.”

Stark narrowed his eyes at the nickname, it wasn’t his favorite.

“Oh so you’re calling me Tone now”

Bucky licked his lips and sat forward placing a hand just above Tony’s knee, “I can even say it in the same whorish whine Diane used if you like.”

That sounded tempting but he would have to decline, “I’m going to have to pass.”

A sexy whisper of a chuckle escaped Bucky’s mouth, “Your loss.” He said with a shrug and removed his hand from the older man’s knee, “You still haven’t answered my question, though.”

He never let anything go, did he?

“Why do you want to know?”

Bucky grinned, “because I’m curious, and given the way she keeps glancing over here I’m guessing that yes you have.”

“Or maybe she keeps looking over because she’s asking herself why I’m spending the evening with one of my students.” Stark cocked a brow.

“I’m not convinced… I mean yeah sure she could be asking herself that but those eyes she keeps giving you… well, that’s something else.” Bucky shot Tony a smug knowing smile, “you can’t hide it from me, you totally banged her at some point.”

With his free hand, Tony rubbed his face and sighed loudly, “You’re not shy about popping those questions are you?”

“Hm guess I’m not…” He replied idly as he stretched himself completely, putting his legs over Stark’s lap and giving an exaggerated relieved sigh. Bucky didn’t remove his legs, simply made himself comfortable.

“Bucky honey” Came a voice which made both of them look up, it was Clint’s mum. She smiled at the teen and patted his shoulder, “You should probably get to bed, it’s 4am.”

The teen knew it was coming at some point, she always mothered any and every kid that came into her house.

“Steve sleeping?” He asked.

She made a face, “Uh… he was trying to last time I checked, he probably needs his BFF.” She gave him a wink which made him smile, Laura was a fun mum.

Bucky swung his legs off the couch and managed to stand without swaying too much, “Well I should probably call it a night then” He said cheerfully before kissing Laura on the cheek then turning his attention to Tony, “Night Tone.” He flashed him a cheeky smile then headed up the stairs.

Laura turned to Tony when they were alone, “He seems to like you.”

Tony smiled at her, “Most kids do.” He replied simply.

Laura chuckled as she took a seat beside him, “You’re likeable, always were.”

Clint’s father had left a few years back and Laura had been a bit lonely since. She hadn’t had a serious relationship in over two years and was always looking to have a bit of fun, so Tony knew where this was going.

“Hm I guess I’m just that fabulous,” Stark joked.

She scooted over placing her hand on his thigh, “Perhaps you should stay too… you shouldn’t be driving.”

Usually, he would have accepted her advances but not tonight, not with all the guests she had staying, especially when some of them were his students.

“I’m good Laura, I haven't had that much to drink.”

She frowned, he never usually declined her offers for a fun night of passionate steamy sex.

“Oh okay Tony…” He heard the disappointment in her voice but he just couldn’t risk his pupils overhearing.


	3. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels that maybe they've gone a little too far and tries to correct things.

The next afternoon Tony’s phone buzzed, he wasn’t surprised it was from Bucky, the kid generally sent him texts these days.

_So, did you do her last night? -_

Tony spluttered placing his coffee mug on the table,

_And a hello to you to Bucky -_

***buzz***

_Hello Tone, so did you do her last night? -_

He sighed, _No Bucky I didn’t_ _do_ _her last night. -_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed again,  
_Aww, why not, she’s hot and more than willing ;) -_

Tony groaned,

_Because teens were staying and I’m a responsible adult -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_You shouldn’t have been uncomfortable because of us. Nat and Clint were up to their own mischief, Steve was out of it and I wouldn't have been bothered by the noise ;) -_

Stark had to swallow, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

_Not to mention I could have had a little fun of my own if I’d have had a little inspiration -_

That was not an image he needed in his head right now, he knew he’d  ponder upon that later, though.

**_*buzz*_ **

_You there, Tone? Or did I make you fall off your chair? ;) -_

Tony took a moment to compose himself. Sure yesterday he was flirting with him but they had both been drinking and Tony put it down to that.

_Ahem… I think maybe we should change subject -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Don’t act like a prude! You certainly weren’t acting like one last night ;) -_

The kid was right, he certainly did a bit of flirting himself at the party but he had to at least try and be responsible now he was sober. The buzz of his phone brought him out of his daze.

_You’re certainly not in a chatting mood today… cat got your tongue? -_

He was just about to type back when he received another text.

_Or are your hands a little busy to reply? :-* -_

That was it, Tony grabbed his phone and called Bucky.

“Hello?” Came Bucky’s innocent voice.

“Don’t, just don’t,” Stark began, “You can’t keep saying things like that James.”

Bucky raised a brow on the other end of the phone, he was surprised that Tony was practically yelling at him.

“Finished?” The teen stated in a calm voice after the older man had quieted down.

Stark groaned on the other end, “That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say. Bucky, do you not understand the seriousness of what’s going on?”

The young man scoffed, “Really? You’re going to be like that? After how you acted last night...”

The hurt could be heard in the kid’s voice and Tony regretted his tone but Bucky had to understand that the game they were playing was dangerous and could get them into a lot of trouble.

“You can’t just keep throwing yourself at me…” God, he sounded like an asshole, “you’re just a kid.”

Tears prickled his eyes as Stark’s words hit him, _just a kid_.

There was silence which caused Tony to sigh.

“Bucky-”

“Don’t you Bucky me!” He snapped, “If you don’t want me to keep throwing myself at you, as you so put it, then you shouldn’t act like a goddamn slut and play along!”

There came silence on the other end, Bucky had hung up. Tony put his phone down and picked up his mug of coffee, that had gone badly.

*

The holidays ended and everyone went back to school. Steve and Bucky got out of the car and headed to join the gang, they were sat in their usual spot, the bench by the school gates. Steve had noticed that Bucky had been a little pissed over the last couple of days, he hadn’t asked why he knew better than that.

“Sucks to be back, doesn’t it,” Clint grumbled motioning towards the building.

Natasha smirked, “Oh I don’t know will be nice to see Mr.Odinson again.”

Clint’s mouth fell open, he turned to her with an exaggerated look.

“Oh come on Clint, you know I love you.” She cooed kissing him lightly on the head.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

The bell rung, they groaned, none of them were ready for the day to actually begin. They headed to their separate classes waving to one another promising that lunch was on, as they always did.

Steve and Bucky had social studies for the first two hours of the day. It wasn’t so bad, their teacher, Mrs.Maximoff was a kind young woman who often cut them some slack if they were talking or didn’t hand in their homework. Students knew little about her, she was married to a guy everyone called Vision and she came from somewhere like Russia.

They took their seats, got out their stuff not that Bucky planned on using any of it, he had a rule, no learning on the first day back.

“Alright, quiet.” Wanda said as she entered the class of loud chattering teens, “I hope you all had a good Halloween.”

Some of the students shouted out their agreements, Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Yeah fab until it all went pear-shaped.” He muttered under his breath.

Their lesson on Independence and Republic came to an end which both Steve and Bucky were happy about, the two hours had dragged on. They packed away their stuff, well Bucky just threw it all back into his bag before heading out and starting history with Thor, or as they liked to call him the Norwegian God.

“God he’s hot,” Natasha whispered as they took their seats.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, she loved Clint there was no denying that but she had an infatuation with their history teacher.

“No you mean he’s a hot God.” He snickered.

Natasha wasn’t listening, she never did for long when he started speaking. Mr.Odinson had a thick Norwegian accent which drove her crazy. The rest of their gang would talk to her in a terrible Norwegian accent just to take the piss.

Bucky preferred history to social studies so he paid a little more attention to the lesson but he still didn’t take any notes. He thought he heard something about The Native American Civilizations but he couldn’t be sure since he was busy drawing all over his notebook.

He was surprised when the bell rang, frowning he looked up at the clock to see that yes, the hour was already up.

Natasha was staring at her friend, her expression a little concerned, “You okay Buck?” She asked frowning.

He hummed in response as they walked out of the classroom. They walked in silence to the bench outside, both he and Natasha were free before lunch. Although both were probably starving and could do with an early lunch, they were going to wait for their friends.

“Buck?” She asked as they sat down.

The thing about Natasha was she could break your arm in a second but had a huge heart for those she loved, although she didn’t take any of their bullshit either.

“Yeah?”

“What’s up?”

Bucky knew better than to blow her off, she’d kick his ass in seconds.

“Just some guy pissed me off,” It was part of the truth, he didn’t have to tell who it was.

She pursed her lips and frowned,

“Do you want me to kick his ass?” She offered with a smile.

It made him chuckle which was a good point.

“Nah I'm good thanks, just a bit of a letdown, though. You’ll keep this to yourself, right?” He didn’t need her telling Steve because he’d know who the guy was and then confront Bucky about it.

She nodded in response.

 

Lunch arrived and the group swarmed into the cafeteria. Steve sat beside Bucky and shared his fries with him as always and Bucky shared his pizza.

“Psst Buck,” Steve nudged his friend catching his attention, “Stark at 10 o’clock.”

Bucky damned himself because he looked up even though he didn’t want to, he put it down to force of habit.

“Oh, Buck!” He whispered excitedly, “He’s looking your way.”

The older teen had to laugh, it was their thing, they sort of spied on Stark when he appeared in the cafeteria.

Their gaze connected but Bucky broke it just as quickly turning to Steve, stuffing a fry in his mouth. The younger teen hadn’t seen it coming, he spluttered before laughing and slinging an arm around his best friend.

“Well, all you needed was to see him!” He whispered in a hushed tone.

Tony watched them for a moment as he listened to Bruce go on about some of his more talented students. Something stirred inside him when Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek and the kid kissed him right back, he had no right to be jealous, nor should he be.

“Tony?” Came Bruce’s voice bringing him out of his daze.

He turned his attention back to his friend and colleague, who in turn looked to where Stark had been staring.

“Something wrong with Barnes and Rogers?” He asked glancing between the table of teens and Tony.

Tony shook his head and sipped on his mug of coffee, “No, just scanning the room…”

Bruce nodded and followed when Tony headed forward, “Two remarkable students,” He commented.

Stark hummed in response.

“They have amazing chemistry.”

Tony stopped, suddenly turned to Bruce looking a little confused, “What?”

“Oh you know what I mean, you can't tell me you haven't seen it," Bruce said as they walked along the hall.  
Tony nodded but remained quiet.

 

The end of the day neared which meant physics with Stark. It wasn’t that he was dreading the hour with him but more that he would happily skip it completely, which was stupid because it was the same thing really.

Steve had been more than cuddly the entire day, he knew Bucky wasn’t okay so he was there. It was their thing when one wasn’t okay the other would be more than present to sponge up that hurt. They entered the classroom one arm around the shoulders of the other, laughing at something they had been talking about. The two parted so they could take their seats, Stark looked up from his desk at that moment noticing Bucky glancing his way. The boy's face was stern but his eyes said something else, Tony couldn’t blame him for being pissed at him, he had, after all, acted like a total dick.

“Alright class,” He said after clearing his throat, “Our next chapter, Rotational Mechanics, and I’ll be quizzing you next week, so listen up.”

“You always quiz us.” Came Bucky’s flat voice.

Steve raised a brow and looked over at his friend, Bucky rarely spoke out in class, well Stark’s class at least, he spent most of his time eye fucking the guy.

“Excuse me, James?” He replied just as shocked as the rest of the class.

Bucky smirked, “You quiz us beginning of every lesson, so quizzing us next week won’t be much different.”

A couple of pupils chuckled which made Stark shoot them a stern glance before turning his attention back to Bucky.

“Well you can all thank your fellow pupil, I’ll be _testing_ you all at the end of the week.” He cocked a brow to Bucky as if daring him to say something else.

He turned his back to the class and begun writing on the blackboard as he explained their lesson of the day.

Steve shot Bucky a questioning stare when he looked over at him, “The fuck was that about?” He mouthed.

The older teen shrugged his shoulders but didn’t reply.

Bucky’s bad behaviour didn’t stop there for the lesson, Stark had given them an exercise to do and was busy grading papers as they worked. He looked up for a moment to find Bucky on his phone, he gave an irritated sigh and stood.

“James,” He began as he headed towards the boy’s desk, “Give me your phone, now.”

Bucky was well aware that everyone in the class was staring at him but he didn’t care, “What, no please?”

Tony clenched his jaw, he was really testing his patience today.

“Give it to me, now James.” His tone was warning enough and everyone knew not to piss Stark off.

Steve sat there glancing between their teacher and his best friend, he couldn’t work out what had gotten into Bucky today.

The teen smirked and tilted his head slightly, “I still don’t hear a please.”

That was it, there was only so much Tony could take.

“Give me the goddamn phone or get the hell out of my class and explain yourself to Principal Fury!” His voice rose just a bit but it was enough to have everyone in the room silent. Bucky could be a handful but he wasn’t stupid enough to get sent to Fury, so reluctantly he handed over his phone with a growl.

Tony took it and walked back over to his desk, putting it down.

“Right, everyone get back to their papers and I don’t want to hear another sound.”

The bell went for the end of the day and as always it didn’t take more than a minute before the room was empty, except for a couple of students.

“James,”

Steve and Bucky looked to one another, the younger teen gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder.

“Text me,” He whispered before heading out.

“I will if he gives it back to me,” Bucky called after him making sure Tony heard him.

Stark rolled his eyes, god the boy could be so dramatic.

The teen took his time to get over to Stark’s desk, he leant back against it as if nothing was wrong. Tony in the meantime had gotten up and closed the door.

“So, you going to give me back my phone?” He asked flatly.

Stark scoffed, “Give me one good reason why I should?”

Bucky had little to no patience, he rolled his eyes and pushed off the desk.

“Alright, you know what? If you don’t want to give it back fine, keep it.”

“Finished?” Tony asked sarcastically.

Bucky turned around furiously glaring death at his teacher, “What.do.you.want.”

It was as if they’re roles had changed, it was kind of ironic really.

“To talk…”

The teen scoffed again, “I thought we were done talking…”

“Look Bucky…” He began in a careful tone, “I know I-”

“You know what? That you _hurt_ my feelings?” Another scoff, “Please, I’m not pissed because you hurt my poor sensitive kid feelings, you really think you’re the first guy to blow me off?”

Something twisted inside Tony when he mentioned other guys. He remained silent waiting for Bucky to vent.

“No, what pissed me off was that you came onto me and then suddenly used the _you’re a kid_ excuse to blow me off.” He threw his hands up in the air giving a loud angry sigh.

Tony nodded but still didn’t say anything because clearly the kid wasn’t finished.

“Fuck!" He grumbled, "You say you’re the _responsible_ adult and yet you lead me on like a complete and utter asshole.”

After a few moments of silence, Stark decided he’d finally say something.

“You see this was the problem I had with getting friendly with you, you’re _my_ student Bucky.”

Bucky shot him an angry glare, “Yeah you’ve made that pretty clear.”

Stark gave a sigh, he shook his head, Teens.  
He twisted slightly grabbing the phone behind him.

“Here,” He said handing it to the young man, “Just don’t use it in class again.”

Bucky smiled, it was just a small one but it was a start, “Yeah I won’t.”


	4. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is still angry at Stark but he can't get over him.

The months went by much like that, Bucky still ogled Stark during their lessons because he couldn't help himself but he no longer stayed behind after class unless it was actually necessary. Tony noticed the difference too, at first it didn’t bother him so much but he began to miss the late night texts from the kid. Bucky didn’t seem so angry at him as the months went by but it was obvious that he was still sore.

The Barton household threw a party for New years. Bucky happily accepted because he’d never turn down a party, even if it meant seeing Stark outside of school.

“Steve get your ass out here! We’re gonna be late!” Bucky called from the bedroom where he sat on the bed playing with the ring he was wearing on his finger.

The bedroom door opened and Steve waltzed in, again their outfits matched in some way. Bucky wore a black vest and trousers, midnight blue shirt and red tie whereas Steve wore exactly the same but a dark red shirt and blue tie.   
“You look smart,” Bucky complimented as he stood before taking Steve by the shoulders.

“As do you, fine sir.”

They chuckled together before heading out.

Laura had demanded a dress code, which the whole gang had thought fair, Halloween was one thing but New Years was something classy. They arrived and greeted their friends before getting themselves a drink. They talked a little, telling jokes and filling in on what they had done for Christmas. Natasha had gone to Russia to see some family and wasn’t back yet, Clint hadn’t done much, a bit like Sam, Steve, and Bucky. It had been family, family, and more family.

“Steve! Bucky!”

They turned to see Laura walking up to them.

“Hey Laura,” Bucky greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek, “you look amazing tonight.”

Clint rolled his eyes, the boys always flattered his mom. She gave them a bright smile before excusing herself to greet her other guests.

The evening went on, Clint decided music was in order. Steve had pulled Bucky up from the couch so he’d dance with him. At first, Bucky hadn’t felt like it but twenty minutes later he was feeling much better.

They ground together like two cheap whores but it made them feel great, not to mention that a little alcohol was helping them relax and really get into it. Both had thrown their jackets on the couch ages ago along with their ties. Bucky had unbuttoned his shirt a bit and was currently working on Steve’s which he didn’t seem to mind.

Tony was sat on the other couch chatting with Laura and a few other people when the boys caught his eye. They were loud with laughter but it could barely be heard over the music. He swallowed hard when he saw how they moved together, Steve grinding his body against Bucky’s and the older teen sliding his hands over Steve’s hips and chest.

“I know…” Came Laura’s sympathetic voice.

Stark glanced over at her and frowned, “What?”

She smiled awkwardly, “I know they’re your students and all and uh… well, I doubt you really want to see them like this.”

Tony waved his hand and smiled, “It’s a party, we can hardly expect them not to have fun.” He allowed himself one more glance, god how Bucky looked sexy with his long hair swaying around a little as he moved.

Finally, the boys had to stop to catch their breath, a thing layer of sweat had formed on their bodies. They slouched down on the couch beside Laura and Tony, neither noticing their teacher.

“Damn Buck,” Steve chuckled with a bright smile.

“Hmm, you move like a damn whore.”

Steve pretended to be offended but winked, “Yeah but you love it.”

Bucky nodded in agreement before leaning over and giving Steve a light peck on the cheek.

By this time both Laura and Tony were staring at the two boys.

She had an amused smile on her face, “Explain to my boys why you two are not dating?”

They looked up at her and Steve smirked, “Where would be the fun in that?” Steve answered with a giggle, he’d been drinking again.

Laura didn’t get a chance to say anything else, Clint arrived catching her attention. “Ma, it’s almost midnight!”

She stood quickly excusing herself, heading over to the where the microphone had been set up, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for all coming and we’ve got..." She looked at her watched "10 seconds before the new year!”

Everyone counted down, cheering when midnight hit the clock.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The guests shouted with joy.

The next fifteen minutes or so were spent by everyone congratulating everyone else, wishing them luck, health and riches for the next year to come. Bucky ducked out and went into the garden, it was chilly since he was only wearing his shirt but he welcomed the cold, it allowed him to clear his head.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and guessed that it was Steve.

“Happy new year Stevie, I’m taking the resolution to get over Stark.” He called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

“That’s wise but a shame.”

Bucky turned so quickly that he almost lost his balance but thankfully Tony was there to catch him by the arm. He didn’t let go at first and Bucky didn’t try to pull away either, he simply stared at him swallowing loudly.

“Happy new year James.” He said softly,

Bucky cocked a brow pouting, “Don’t call me James, Tone.”

Stark smirked, “Don’t call me Tone.”

“Ahh, alright.” He answered still pouting slightly.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony was running his thumb over Bucky’s lips, “Don’t pout,” His voice was low and sensual which dug into Bucky’s being.

“Why?” He replied with a flirtatious tone, damn he couldn’t get over Stark if he tried.

Tony didn’t reply at first he stayed there rubbing his thumb over those plush soft lips. Bucky took advantage of the moment, he opened his mouth just enough to taste the older man’s digit.

“And this is why it’s so hard to be around you,” Tony breathed.

Bucky had him in that moment and they both knew it. It was only a matter of time before Stark would give into him and the teen waited with impatience for that day.

“Hm, but you’re going to have to try," He whispered, "you’re the responsible adult remember.” He stepped back, raising a brow to the older man, “Or had you forgotten?” He was teasing him.

Stark gave him a suggestive smirk before agreeing, “I should probably get back inside before I end up doing something that could us both into trouble,”

Bucky decided to call it a night around 1:30 am, Steve wasn’t feeling too good and the older teen thought it best if he got him home.

He said his goodbyes to everyone before dragging Steve to the car.

“Seriously, you’re going to have to stop drinking so much,” Bucky said as he fastened Steve’s seat belt.

“I only ever drink at parties…” Steve countered.

It was true, Steve only ever drank when they were celebrating something and even more so when the party was at Clint’s house. He rolled his eyes playfully before hopping in his seat and getting them home.

Bucky was thankful that Sarah was still working, he knew she hated seeing Steve like this. He managed to get his friend upstairs without too much trouble, Steve fell face first onto the mattress and burst out laughing.

“Oh, it’s so plush!” The younger teen squealed, “I could just… you know, sleep forever.” He mumbled into the covers.

Bucky shook his head lovingly, “Steve we gotta get you undressed.”

The other teen groaned childishly, “But I want to sleep,”

Bucky went to the drawers to get Steve's pyjamas out, when he came back Bucky heard soft snoring coming from his friend. Instead of undressing him, Bucky simply turned him onto side so he didn’t suffocate and left him.

He wasn’t tired so he slumped down in Steve’s chair and pulled out his phone.

Tony’s phone had finally finished vibrating with the usual _Happy New Year_ messages a while ago, so when his phone buzzed again an hour later he pulled it out.

_Let’s see how long you can resist :-* -_

That got a smirk on his face, he replied quickly.

_Okay_ … _But no_ _photos, or coming to my house AND proper behaviour in school, those are my conditions -_

Bucky chewed on his lip,  
 _Is it really that easy for you to cave in? ;) -_

Tony smirked, 

_No, this could get both of us in a lot of trouble  -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Uh Huh, that and you wouldn’t be able to resist me for long -_

Okay, that part was true too but Stark wasn’t about to admit that to Bucky.

_Shouldn’t you be looking after your friend? -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Steve is sleeping, don’t change the subject. You agreed, remember? -_

“You’re mine Stark,” Bucky whispered to himself.


	5. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't help but text Stark with suggestive ideas, Tony is trying his best to say no but Bucky is just that tempting.

**MARCH**

 

Bucky had kept his promise, he hadn’t sent any more photos to Stark nor had he made any advances on him during school time, although he never stopped eye fucking him during class there were some things you could never change. Bucky would, however, make up for it afterwards, though, he’d always wait until the evening before sending some kind of kinky message to Stark. Tony tried his hardest to be responsible and resist but sometimes it was hard not to play along, the kid was awfully good at getting his way.

Tonight was no different, Bucky was sat on his bed, phone in hand as he texted.

_What you doing Mr.Stark? -_

It wasn’t long till he got an answer.

_Grading papers, you? -_

Bucky licked his lips, he felt like teasing.

_You’re always grading papers… Is that all you ever do? :p -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_I have a lot of students Bucky, so, I have a lot to do, -_

Bucky bit down on his bottom lip,

_You could always do me ;) -_

Moments later he received a reply.

_Behave Bucky, -_

_Oh no, you said I had to during school nothing about behaving outside, -_

Tony closed his eyes, it had been a couple of days since Bucky had gone straight into the whole flirting thing. Sometimes he’d just pop up, start an everyday conversation with a little flirting and then there were the other days where he’d go right out and hit on Stark.

_Do you get hot and bothered by my flirting because you want to bang me? Or because I'm your student and you want to bang me? ;) -_

The teen chuckled to himself, Tony hadn’t yet given in and flirted full on with him.

_Do you imagine me at your mercy? -_

Stark had given up on grading his papers after receiving the second text. He was sat on his couch grinding his teeth trying his hardest not to give into the devil on his shoulder telling him to seduce the kid.

_Tell me, Tony, do you ever imagine having me at school? -_

He swallowed audibly, his mouth was growing dry.

_On that desk of yours or me between your legs sucking you off, knowing that we could get caught… -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_Oh, come on you can tell me ;) -_

Bucky was grinning at his screen phone.

_You know I’m not going to answer that Bucky, -_

He didn’t have to, the teen already knew that the answer was yes.

_You just did :p -_

Tony rolled his eyes at his screen, 

_Was there anything else you wanted, you know other than pushing my buttons -_

Bucky let out a mischievous chuckle, 

_I_ _’m really tempted to send you a pic ;) -_

Stark bit down on his bottom lip, it was almost too hard to say no.

_... Don’t -_

The young teen raised a brow at the message, he decided on changing tactics.

Tony answered after the first two rings.

“Hard to resist?” His voice dripped of seduction.

The elder man took a deep breath before answering, “This wasn’t part of the deal,”

His heart began to beat faster when Bucky chuckled.

“But you never said I couldn’t.” He mewled quietly, “So you don't want a photo of me?"

Tony’s groan made the teen grin.

“I said no photos,”

“Hmm, you did yes but you never said why?”

Stark hated the voice Bucky was using, it dripped of seduction, begging for attention.

“Actually... I believe I did…”

Bucky scoffed lightly, “Hm, more like you wouldn’t be able to keep your hand out of your pants,”

Tony’s quickening breathing didn’t go unnoticed.

“Am I turning you on?”

He groaned, “Bucky, stop.” He was thankful for the voice in the back of his head that kept screaming at him, “You’re not even 18…” It came out more of a desperate whisper for which Tony cursed himself.

“Oh but I am in two days” Bucky replied quickly, “So after I turn 18 I can send you all the photos I like?” His voice was cheeky.

Tony sighed rubbing his free hand over his face, “Bucky-”

“I’ll take that as a yes,”

Stark went to protest but Bucky hung up.

_I never said yes -_

He typed quickly sending it to the teen.

**_*buzz*_ **

_But you never said no ;) Night Tony, think of me when you go to bed xxx -_

**_*buzz*_ **

_I know I’ll be thinking of you -_

Tony moaned, he hated himself for it but it was just too hard to resist.

*

Bucky’s birthday arrived and the gang had decided to throw him a party the next day since it was a Saturday and they didn’t have school. Steve had bought him a _Birthday Boy_ badge and insisted that he wear it all day, which meant that he was walking around school all day with a huge bright blue badge attached to his t-shirt.

“I hate you,” Bucky muttered playfully to his friend as they took their seats in Stark’s class for the last two hours of the day.

They were the first ones there as always, which meant they had a couple of minutes to mess around.

Steve grinned, “What? I couldn’t have my Buck without a birthday badge,”

Bucky glared when Steve winked, “Yeah but did it have to be this fucking huge? I’m sure they can see me on the other side of the city.”

Steve cackled which gained Stark’s attention, he looked up from his papers raising a brow to the both of them.

“Something wrong?”

Steve shook his head, grin still in place, “It’s Bucky’s birthday today sir, are you not going to wish him a happy birthday?”

A mischievous smirk suddenly appeared on Bucky’s lips, he cocked a brow at Stark.

“Yeah, are you not going to wish me a happy birthday? I’m 18 today.”

Tony was well aware of Bucky’s hidden meaning, he forced his brain to work and smiled politely.

“Happy Birthday James.” He said coolly.

Steve questioned the way Bucky chuckled, “Thank you _Tone_.”

The teacher cleared his throat before exhaling, “It’s Mr.Stark, James.”

Bucky gave him a nod but said nothing more.

The class began to fill with students, and the lesson started shortly after.

“Alright, the subchapter of Electrostatics, Coulomb’s Law” Stark began as he wrote down the title on the blackboard, “Anyone like to explain what it is?”

“Coulomb's law is one of the basic ideas of electricity in physics.” Bucky began before Stark could pick a pupil, “The law looks at the forces created between two charged objects. As distance increases, the forces and electric fields decrease. This simple idea was converted into a relatively simple formula. The force between the objects can be positive or negative depending on whether the objects are attracted to each other or repelled.”

Stark smirked, “Well it’s finally nice of you to participate in my class, James.”

Steve bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a chuckle.

“Yeah, who’d have guessed that all it took was for me to turn 18,” Bucky cocked a brow, “Well am I right?”

Again with his age, Bucky really wasn’t going to let Stark forget that it was his birthday.

“Yes, James that’s correct.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Bucky participated in the lesson. Tony would have liked it to have begun earlier in the year since the kid was quite bright and seemed to enjoy the subject.

“James, a word,” Stark said as the teen was about to leave.

Bucky closed the door before turning to his teacher.

“What’s up Tone?” He asked as he waltzed over to the desk and hopped up on it.

“What did I say about calling me that?”

Tony took his seat at his desk, Bucky looked down at him and shook his head.

“Well, I thought we’d agreed if you didn’t call me James I wouldn’t call you Tone…” He shrugged lightly, “But apparently you’ve gone back on your word _Tone._ ”

Stark exhaled, “Okay, I’m sorry Bucky.”

“Uh uh uh, we’re not remotely even, I’ve got about 10 _Tone_ ’s to use.” Bucky chuckled playfully. He swung his legs lightly as he waited for his teacher to say something.

“Okay okay, but that’s not why I asked you to stay behind.”

The mischievous gleam in Bucky’s eye did not go unnoticed, “Oh? You want to fulfil one of your fantasies and have your way with me on the desk right now?”

Tony closed his eyes and licked his lips, “No…” he said stiffly, “I was going to ask why you’ve never participated in class before,”

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know,” He smirked, “But don’t get used to it, it was a one-time thing.”

“That is a shame, you proved to have a sense of the subject.”

Even though Tony did want to do the kid, he was still Bucky’s teacher and therefore had to encourage him whenever he thought necessary.  

Bucky smiled, “Ah gee thanks, Tone, but you know just because I don’t participate in class doesn’t mean I don’t show my interest through my work… or do you not check my homework?”

“Nine to go.” Tony commented, “Of course I check your homework Bucky, I’m just trying to encourage you.”

Bucky nodded, “Thanks but I’m good.” He smiled again, “So if there isn’t anything else I should be off unless you know, you want to encourage me to do something sinful with you.” The teen winked at his teacher.  
Tony's hand snaked over Bucky's thigh for a second but he removed it quickly remembering where he was.

“I think not, go.”  
Bucky was grinning, "Hm... so close," 

The teen hopped off the desk and grabbed his bag. Bucky was at the door when Stark spoke, “Happy birthday Bucky.” It wasn’t like the first time he had said it, this time, there was desire in his voice which made Bucky smirk.


	6. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Bucky what he wants for his birthday, and Bucky comes out with something a little surprising.  
> Both of the teens play a little with Stark via text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Steve not as innocent as he may seem.

Bucky’s family always made a fuss over things like birthdays. He opened the front door and his sister, Rebecca, jumped up into his arms.

“Happy birthday big bro!” She practically screamed in his ear. Rebecca was a couple of years younger than Bucky which she loved because it meant that she could annoy the hell out of him and still be considered cute for doing so.

He chuckled, although he was sure he had gone deaf.

“You already wished me a happy birthday this morning Rebs,” Bucky reminded her after she parted from him.

His mother gave him a beautiful smile before pulling him into her arms once Rebecca had gotten out of the way.

“I can’t believe my little boy is 18!” He could hear that she was about to cry, “you’re all grown up now.”

He couldn’t help but smile, she was so sweet and loving it was almost painful at times.

“We invited Steve!” Rebecca announced from behind them.

Bucky tried to look at her but their mother was blocking the view, “When is he getting here?”

“I got here before you did.” Came Steve’s cheerful tone.

Finally, Winnifred let go of her son and stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Steve told us that teacher of yours… Mr… Stalk, or whatever his name is, kept you behind again today.” She said as she headed to the kitchen.

Bucky shot Steve a look,

“It’s Stark, Ma” He corrected.

“What did he want honey? You’re not causing trouble are you?” She called from the other room.

The teen rolled his eyes, of course, he would have done something wrong.

“Nah Ma, he was happy to see me participating that’s all,” Bucky replied as he kicked off his shoes.

She stuck her head out of the kitchen with a beaming smile, “Oh that’s fantastic James honey!”

It wasn’t long till she told them to set up the table for homemade pizza, both Steve and Bucky loved Winnifred’s pizzas. She had told them they had to stay at least a couple of hours with her and Rebecca before they could disappear.

Steve cleared the table with Winnifred’s help, Rebecca turned to her brother and grinned.

“You know she’s gonna keep you here forever right?” She teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes,

“She still sees you as her little baby Bucky,”

“Yeah, and you’re her little girl so don’t think you’re going to get away so easily.” He countered lovingly.

She stuck out her tongue.

“Happy birthday to you…” They began to sing as Steve and Winnifred entered the room, she was holding a beautiful homemade cake.

“Go on Buck make a wish!” Steve cheered.

Once the candles were blown out they cut the cake and ate it, chocolate, Bucky loved chocolate. More so he loved his mother’s chocolate cake.

After a while she gave them the go ahead to disappear, they scuttled off to Bucky’s room.

“God that was some good cake!” Steve announced as if it was the news of the century.

Bucky nodded in agreement, “That it was.”

They went to the bed and dropped down on it like they always did, Bucky’s room was like that of any teenager, messy, the blinds were still closed, posters were hung on the walls.

“What you want for your birthday present?” Steve asked as he played with the corner of Bucky’s bed covers. Steve would always wait till the teen’s birthday arrived to ask him what he wanted.

“Oh I have an idea but I don’t know if you’ll accept…” He said as a playful smirk danced on his lips.

The younger teen raised a brow, “I haven’t said no to you ever on your birthday.”

Bucky rolled over onto his stomach and grinned, “Okay, I want to send a selfie of us two to Stark.”

Steve frowned, he was confused, “Why would I have said no to that?”

The elder teen chuckled darkly, “Because I want us intimate…”

Steve’s mouth fell open and he just stared at his friend.

“Why? What am I not aware of?” He managed after a moment.

“He was stupider…” Was the only thing he replied but it was enough for Steve to understand.

“What?!” Steve blurted out, “Bucky what the serious hell!”

“You’re not angry are you?” The teen asked quietly.

Steve shook his head, “No, I-I just thought you’d have told me sooner…”

That came as some relief to Bucky, the last thing he wanted to so was upset his best friend.

“Lol, Steve if I’d have had sex with him you’d have been the first person I’d have called, trust me.” He winked at his friend which got a bashful smile from the other teen.

“So what the hell do you mean by he was stupider?” Steve was clearly confused.

“Well… he kind of accepted to flirt with me… I don’t know.” Bucky explained it was harder than he thought it would be.

Steve nodded slowly as he processed Bucky’s explanation.

“And you want to send him a selfie like that because?”

Bucky chuckled, “Because it’ll be the first selfie I’ll send him and I want him to remember it.”

Steve was still clearly confused, “And why do you want me in the photo?”

“Because he knows we’ve slept together… and I want to make him jealous.”

The younger teen’s mouth fell open, “You told him?”

Bucky cringed, “You’re angry at me, right?”

“No, I just… wasn’t expecting you to tell him, I mean it’s not like it’s a secret but I didn't expect you to have a conversation about it.” Steve answered with a shrug.

There were a few minutes of silence as they processed their conversation before the younger teen sat up suddenly.

“Okay, but if you want this to work we’re gonna have to look really convincing”

Bucky grinned, “And this is why I love you!”

They both knew what it meant, they were more than friends but they’d never date because what they had run deeper than that. Their gang said that it was as if they were the two halves of the same person.

It didn’t take long for them to remove their shirts and get in position. Steve had his arms around Bucky and was kissing his neck. His left hand caressed Bucky’s chest and his right dipped just below the waistband of the teen's jeans.

“You know Buck, this isn’t the first time we’ve taken a photo like this…” Steve reminded his friend.

Bucky burst out laughing, “Oh god! I’d forgotten about that… It was for your... myspace?”

"Oh, myspace..." Said with a giggle, "fuck, I still need to delete that..."   
  
They waited till they were calm again before repositioning themselves.

They took a couple of photos, then went back to the bed as Bucky sent what he deemed the best one.

Moments later his phone vibrated.

“What if he’s totally pissed Buck… I mean there is taking some things too far.”

Steve was right, Tony could be angry but he always seemed to call when he was pissed maybe because he liked to yell at Bucky. He shrugged and opened the message.

_I see you’re having a great birthday -_

They looked up from the phone to each other and shrugged.

“Do you think he's angry?” Steve asked quietly as he rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder.

“Only one way to find out,” He answered as he typed a reply.

_Well, you didn’t want to help me celebrate ;) -_

Steve couldn’t believe that this was going on, let alone Bucky’s message.

“What do you think he’ll answer?” Steve asked the very moment a reply popped up.

_God Bucky, you’re tempting me -_

Bucky cackled with laughter when Steve fell off the bed, he actually fell off and hit the floor with a _thud_.

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky managed through fits of laughter.

A whine came from the floor which meant that Steve was still alive.

_Hm, so you’d fuck me? :-* -_

“Stevie? You coming back?” Bucky asked peeking over the bed.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to…” He wheezed, “You’re going to kill me with those texts.”

A cackle of laughter escaped the teen's mouth, “Hell, and you want me to tell you about every detail if we fuck?”

Another whine came from the floor, “Bucky I think you killed my brain.”

**_*buzz*_ **

“He replied.”

It was a miracle, Steve was magically at his side again, “What did you send him?” his eyes scanned the phone.

_I think you know the answer to that -_

“Fuck!” The younger teen breathed.

_Are you sure your friend would be okay with you sending that photo -_

Bucky grinned, “You okay with it Stevie?” He asked humorously looking over at his friend.

“I’m good,” He answered innocently with a nod.

 _He’s good, I promise ;) Sitting right next to me -_  

“And you’ve been doing this since… how long?” Steve questioned.

“He agreed _officially_ at the new year's party at Clint’s… but we’ve been texting since Halloween.” Bucky replied with a shrug.

“Knowing you I’m surprised you haven’t sent him photos sooner,”

“Why I’m an angel!" Bucky protested though he was unable to hide his grin, "He said no photos,”

Steve frowned, “What’s changed?”

“I turned 18.”

Steve made an _‘o’_ shape with his mouth.

_Did you hope to make me jealous with that photo? -_

“Oh, he’s good, he knows you all too well” Steve commented,

_Did it work? -_

He received an answer less than twenty seconds later,

_Not as well as you may have hoped -_

“Oh I like a challenge,” Bucky whispered with a chuckle.

He snapped a quick photo of him pouting, his hair was ruffled and if he did say so himself he looked fuckable.

**_*buzz*_ **

_You tease -_

The teen smirked,

 _Oh if I wanted to be a tease I’d have sent you something a little more steamy ;) -_ _  
_

A few minutes later they received a reply.

“I thought he wasn’t going to answer,” Steve admitted.

_I’m going to let you enjoy your birthday with Steven. Enjoy it -_

“And that’s the small voice in his head that keeps telling him that I’m just a kid,” Bucky explained.

“A wise voice.”

Bucky pushed Steve playfully.

*

Saturday arrived, the gang spent the day getting Steve’s house ready for the party. They had invited a few other people from school for the evening, Bucky was trying his best to be helpful but everyone kept telling him to sit down and shut up. He finally gave in and slouched down on the couch as he watched his friends hang balloons and garlands around the living room. Sarah had agreed to the party because it was for Bucky, he was like the second son she never had. There had been only one rule, no one was to get overly drunk but they were all welcome to stay if needed.

“A few more balloons over here!” Natasha called to Sam from the other end of the living room.

“Do you not think that maybe there are enough balloons Nat?” Steve asked as he looked around the room.

She made a face.

“There are never enough balloons… SAM, BALLOONS!”

The teen walked over holding a fresh packet of colored balloons, “Have fun blowing them up.”

Bucky shook his head but was smiling, whenever it was one of their birthdays they always made sure to make a fuss, especially on those _special_ ones.

It wasn’t long until the room was covered in bright colored balloons and _Happy Birthday_ garlands.

“Where is Clint?” Sam asked only now noticing that the teen hadn’t been present all afternoon.

“He’s getting the supplies,” Steve whispered as he passed Sam.

“Shouldn’t someone have gone with him?” Sam questioned with a shrug.

“Meh,” Natasha replied flatly, “He insisted on going by himself.”

“Can I do anything?” Came Bucky’s voice from the couch. He was laying out on the couch covering his face with his hands, “Please?”.

Steve knew Bucky hated being useless, so he took pity on him.

“Yeah, you can put the unused balloons away.”

Sam chuckled, “What unused balloons? Nat used them all.”

She lightly punched her friend on the shoulder giving him a playful glare.

Bucky gave an exaggerated sigh flopped back down on the couch he had just got up from.

“Someone get that man a beer!” Steve ordered cheerfully, Sam hurried off to the kitchen and came back with four beers.

“Thank you,” Bucky breathed as he took the beer from his friend.

They had nothing else to do except wait for Clint to get back so they could get started on the preparing the food. So the three of them sat down and started talking about idle stuff as they waited, it wasn’t long till the front door opened and Clint entered. They heard the rustling of bags and some swearing as he juggled with them trying to put them down without it all going to hell.

“A little help wouldn’t have been too much,” He mumbled as he finally walked into the living room.

“Nah, you said you wanted to go alone, you suffer in silence.” Nat reminded.

Clint rolled his eyes but said nothing, it was useless to argue with her.


	7. A Bucky/Stark fic, pt7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets what he wants, Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the sex scene in this took me forever to write, it's not exceptional but I'm pleased with it, so be nice ;) . I like to leave the reader with the power to imagine what they like in sex scenes, I like to give the outline and you guys do the rest since we're not all into the same things ^^ . Thought I'd just get that out there.

The party had started at six and much to Steve’s surprise there were a lot more teens than he had expected, apparently, the word had gotten around. Thankfully Sarah wasn’t in to see her home being invaded by dozens and dozens of teenagers.

Bucky had told them he didn’t want a cake, just a normal party with snacks and booze. Of course, the gang had tried their hardest to convince him otherwise, because what was a birthday without cake?!

“So apparently Odinson is dating one of the science teachers.” Phil, a friend that Steve had met during their first year at high school, said to the small group of teens.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Hm, Jane Foster… ugh, could he go for more bland?”

Clint snickered which earned him a glare from his beloved.

“Hey,  _he’s_ the Norwegian God, he doesn’t have to have a hot girlfriend,” Maria commented with a smile.

They all agreed on that.

“What about Wanda's husband, why the hell is he called Vision?” Maria questioned with a shrug.

“Rumor has it that he is a clairvoyant … whether that is true or not is another matter.” Clint answered, “Now come on people, this is a party! Let’s not talk about boring old teachers!”

With that, he grabbed Natasha’s hand and dragged her away to where some other people were dancing.

Steve squeezed through the many teens that were blocking the passage, he was trying to find Bucky but so far hadn’t had much luck. He bumped into someone which made him turn and apologise quickly, the girl concealed a giggle by biting her bottom lip.

“Sorry!” Steve said over the music,

She shook her head, “It’s okay Steven, great party by the way!” She replied with a beaming smile.

 _Steven_ , so she knew who he was? Which was a shame because he had no idea who she was.

“Peggy,” She introduced as if reading Steve’s mind, “We have chemistry together with Banner!”

Now that he thought about it, her face did seem a little familiar.

He smiled at her and nodded,

“Oh right, yeah, I remember!”

She grinned, “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

Peggy took him by the arm hauling him away. Steve didn’t want to seem rude so he put finding Bucky on hold and followed her.

The teen in question was sitting outside with a couple of other teenagers. They were chatting idly about their plans for the summer and the year to follow.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be talking about the next school year?” A girl said in a flat slightly offended tone.

She had a point, Bucky thought, they were only in March, he’d prefer getting through this school year first.

“Oh come on, you have to have a plan!” replied another girl with a  _matter of factly_ voice.

Both Bucky and the first girl rolled their eyes.

He was getting bored of their bickering, “Excuse me, guys,” He commented before getting up and heading back in.

Bucky squeezed through the dozens of loud teens, he had one thing in mind and it wasn’t staying for the party. Checking to see if any of his friends were looking for him Bucky sneaked out the front door and headed down the road. Thankfully Stark’s house wasn’t all that far from Steve’s, so Bucky arrived on his wobbly feet minutes later.

He rung the bell and waited. Bucky knew he was taking a risk coming to Stark’s house but the man was all he could think about right now. The door opened and he came face to face with Tony. The older man looked somewhat surprised to see the teen on his doorstep.

“Hey Tone,” Bucky greeted with a chuckle.

Stark sighed playfully, “Bucky,”

“Are you not going to invite me in?”

They both knew the answer to that, although the right thing to do would have been to send Bucky back the way he had come but Bucky was already here so.

Tony stepped aside to let the teen in who happily waltzed in and headed to the living room.

“You’ve been drinking,” Stark commented as he followed slowly behind the younger man.

Bucky turned to face him and smiled, “What makes you think that?” He asked acting as if he had no idea what Stark was talking about.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re swaying on your feet, young Barnes.”

The teen bit his lower lip and nodded, “Yeah it’s kind of a giveaway, isn’t it? Hm, I’m celebrating my birthday!”

Tony walked over and took Bucky by the shoulder steadying the teen.

“Yeah about that, why are you here and not there?” Stark asked as he guided Bucky down onto the sofa and joined him.

The teen chuckled before wetting his lips, “I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” He admitted his tone clearly flirtatious.

“Maybe you could help me celebrate?” Bucky suggested as he quirked a brow.

Tony was done for, there was no way that little voice in his head could save him now. He couldn’t just change the subject, this time, Bucky was in his house on his couch, so close to him.

He chewed down on his bottom lip, giving into the urge that plagued him. A lustful smirk grew over his plump lips, hell this didn’t ever have to get out.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked as he looped his fingers in the hoops of Bucky’s jeans pulling him closer.

The teen chuckled suggestively, “Oh I think you know what I want,”

“Hm,” Tony pretended to think as he let his hands slide up Bucky’s sides, “I think I do but I want to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me,” Bucky whispered erotically in Stark’s ear.

The older man leaned back licking his lips slowly, that had been even more delicious to hear than he ever thought possible. There was no way he could say no to that. The sound alone of the kid’s voice had his blood rushing south.

He smirked, “Upstairs, now,” He ordered keeping hold of Bucky’s side with one hand and pointing to the stairs with the other.

The teen raised a brow, “Oh? I thought you would have been more of a _on the couch_ type of guy.”

“Actually, I’m more of _anywhere_ kind of guy.” Stark corrected, “but I’m willing to make an exception for you.”

Bucky was flattered, lucky him. He said nothing, simply took a breath to steady himself before heading over to the stairs, swaying his hips as he went.

“You coming?” He asked turning his head to look over his shoulder at Stark, “Or am I going to have to start without you?”

Tony made his way over to the teen, pressing him up against the wall imprisoning him. Bucky stared at his teacher for a moment before capturing his lips in a carnal embrace. They didn’t tiptoe around it, they both knew what they wanted. The teen’s hands slithered down Tony’s front stopping for a second at the button of his jeans where he wasted no time opening them and sliding his hand inside. Stark’s breath hitched in his throat as Bucky began to caress him, he parted fully from those sweet plush lips to look at the young man.

“Eager?” He asked voice laced with desire.

The teen didn’t reply with words, only trailing his hand further over Stark’s length pushing his arousal higher, gaining a shiver from the older man.

Tony latched his hand in Bucky’s long hair, pulling his head to the side before attacking his neck. The teen moaned weakly as he felt Stark suck on the sensitive flesh, he would happily show off the bruise to everyone and keep them all guessing who had given it to him.

“I’m not sure we’re going to make it upstairs,” Bucky panted lightly as Tony’s free hand snuck under the teen’s t-shirt caressing the heated skin.

 

They made it to the bedroom without too much trouble. They had rid themselves of most of their clothing, all that remained was their boxer briefs.

Bucky was on his knees, the silk covered bed felt soft under them but he wasn’t really paying too much attention to it more to the man that was bent over him caressing his hip with one hand as the other slid over his stomach up to his chest.

“And why is it that you’re not married?” Bucky breathed as Tony pinched one of his nipples lightly.

Stark didn’t answer at first, he lavished the teen’s back with kisses nipping the flesh every once in a while.

“Not the relationship type,” He replied as he tweaked the other nipple with a little more pressure than he did the first.

The young man whimpered pushing back against Tony, feeling just how hard he was. Bucky chewed on his bottom lip groaning as he felt it.

“Hm, what happened with Pepper?” Everyone at school had known that Stark and Ms.Potts, Principal Fury’s secretary, had been a thing not too long ago.

Tony quirked a brow, “You really want to talk about this now?” He asked pulling Bucky back against him as the teen got upright.

A whisper of a moan escaped the teen’s mouth when Tony pulled lightly on his hair forcing his head backward exposing his Adam's apple.

“I’m just curious…”

Stark’s hand trailed down Bucky’s front disappearing into his boxers. The teen hissed when the older man began applying friction to his arousal.

He hummed kissing down Bucky’s neck, nipping and licking at the flesh.

“Too much of a ladies man,” His voice was low.

Bucky turned so he was now facing him and raised a brow with a smirk. Stark's hand remained in his boxers, he cupped his perfectly rounded ass in his hand.

“Oh? But you’re not with a woman at the moment.” He breathed letting his breath snake over Tony’s neck causing him to shiver.

Stark gave Bucky a push making the younger man fall back against the plush mattress. He crawled between his spread legs, kissing his way up Bucky’s body.

“You know what I mean,” He finally replied after a moment of worshipping Bucky’s being.

Their lips connected in another heated kiss, hands roaming, caressing, touching and pulling at one another.

Bucky was the perfect mix of alcohol and body spray, he smelled young, which should have had Stark’s brain screaming at him but it didn’t, it only inflamed the arousal of the situation.

 

Stark loved the build up before the act itself, he took his time pleasuring the teen. Rubbing his thumbs over Bucky’s sensitive nipples, getting them to perk perfectly, watching the boy squirm beneath him. Licking over his ribs, tasting the salty flavor of sweat, it had his blood pumping.

Every now and again Bucky would grind his hips up against Stark’s, the older man would smirk devilishly but ignore the unspoken plea. He’d ghost his hand over the teen’s boxers, dipping his thumbs just under the waistband but never do anything more.

Bucky groaned, which made Stark place a finger over his lips.

“Uh uh,” he began between kisses over Bucky’s jaw line, “You’re just going to have to wait until I’m finished torturing you.”

He slowly opened his mouth, pulling in Stark’s digit and sucking on it suggestively. This time, it was Tony that groaned, the suction around his finger felt like heaven, he couldn’t wait to find out what the kid was capable of doing elsewhere.

And it was like Bucky had read his mind, it wasn’t long until Bucky removed the digit from his mouth, he sat up raising a brow at the older man.

“Wanna see what I can really do?” It wasn’t really a question, Bucky was already moving, the sound of them rustling in the sheets filled the room. He rolled them over so he was straddling Tony’s knees.

Before actually removing Stark’s boxers, the teen thought that a little torture of his own was in order. He bent over, mouthing at the erect length through the fabric of Tony’s underwear. He kissed his way up to the waistband and nipped at the flesh causing Stark to hiss.

After teasing the fuck out of his partner Bucky hooked his fingers in the elastic of Tony’s boxers before pulling them down. Bucky bit down on his lip to suppress the needy moan that vibrated through him when he laid eyes on Stark’s member. Licking his lips Bucky bent down once again, he stuck his tongue out licking straight up the length gaining a shaky moan from his partner. Stark embedded his hands in the teen’s hair once Bucky had closed his lips around him.

“Fuck Bucky…” Stark cursed closing his eyes.

 

Foreplay was over, both were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Stark had prepared Bucky, drawing out the process more than he had to, but the kid made the kinkiest of sounds that drove him crazy.

Bucky was on all fours, his head pulled back as Tony yanked on his hair. His other hand gripped tightly onto the kid’s hip, it would probably leave a mark, one that Bucky would be so proud of.

It was rough and carnal but that’s what they both wanted and needed. They had played around enough via text and foreplay, now they both wanted release.

“On your back,” Stark ordered as he slapped Bucky’s back side lightly.

The boy obeyed moments laters, turning over and laying down on his back. Tony got between his legs, resuming their sinful activities. Bucky wrapped his legs around Stark as the man pushed back inside him.

“Oh fuck you’re good,” The teen grinned as pleasure thrummed through his body.

Stark left a trail of kisses along Bucky’s neck and jaw line before taking his mouth in a steamy kiss.

A whine escaped the kid’s mouth but Tony was there to swallow it down.

"damn do you feel good,” Stark whispered once parted from Bucky.

Nails raked over Tony’s back leaving angry red marks in their wake, it was somewhere between pleasure and pain.

Bucky cried out as Stark thrust harder and harder, his grip tightening on his hip and shoulder, it was bordering on painful but the teen remained silent except for his cries. He ended up biting down on Tony’s arm as his hands fisted in the silky sheets. Tony hissed as he felt the skin break beneath Bucky’s teeth but he didn’t slow down.

“I wanna ride you,” Bucky managed after a while, he wanted to try it before this night would be over. They both knew that this was a one-time thing, it wouldn’t happen again.

Tony rolled them over, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips to steady him.

It didn’t take long for them to build up the rhythm again. The teen moved his hips in a circular movement. Every now and again clenching around Stark’s length which always made the man thrust up into him, gaining a whorish moan from Bucky in return.

By this time, the teen’s own member was throbbing and needed some attention. He slid his hand down his body taking hold of it but Stark swatted it away. Instead, Tony wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to give release to Bucky. He was merciless with the teen, each stroke had Bucky crying out.

“Fuck, Stark…” He moaned throwing his head back.

Tony had been with a lot of people, he knew when they were near to their peak.

“Come for me, Buck,”

Bucky bounced in time with Stark’s caresses, moments later he came over Tony’s chest and stomach.

“Fuck…” Tony moaned quietly as he watched Bucky’s release never easing up his thrusts inside the teen. It didn’t take much more for Stark to finish, Bucky was sensitive after his orgasm and kept clenching around Tony. Within minutes Stark’s grip tightened on the teen as he came.

Bucky hummed contently as he bent down and licked the older man’s lip.

“On a scale of one to ten, I’d give you a solid nine,” He said as he moved laying beside his partner.

“Oh yeah,” Tony replied panting lightly, “Why not a ten?” He quirked a brow playfully.

The teen smirked, “Wouldn’t want you to get big headed.”

Light chuckling filled the room before silence took its place. After a moment Bucky looked up at Tony who had his eyes shut.

“I should probably go,” Came Bucky’s tired voice.

Stark opened one eye and raised a brow, “Only if you want… you could always stay for round two if you’re up to it.”

Bucky couldn’t resist an offer like that. He smirked rolling over onto his stomach, kissing Stark full on the mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Give me some time to recuperate.”

That got a smug smirk on Stark’s face, “Wore you out did I?”

Bucky gave him a light slap on the chest but smiled nonetheless.

“No one has ever given it to me like that,” He admitted, sure sex with Steve was great but he never got Bucky panting like Tony had. It wasn’t just Steve, rarely had there been someone in Bucky’s life that had gotten him so riled up during sex.

“How about you just wake me when you’re ready, Tone,” Bucky suggested with a wink.

“I’ll hold you to that,”

 

Bucky woke the next morning feeling a little sore, to say the least. He winced as he sat up but he didn’t mind too much since it was all due to pure carnal pleasure.

Stark was still asleep sprawled over the large bed, it seemed even larger this morning than it had before. He shook his head and slipped out of bed, he had to find his phone.

Bucky walked out of Stark’s bedroom and along the hallway in search of his jeans, he found them on the railing at the top of the stairs. A grin spread across his face as the passed events played over in his head.

He retrieved his phone and ringing Steve’s number, it rang several times before anyone answered.

“Buck?” Came the younger teen’s clearly tired voice.

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah who else would it be?”

Steve yawned on the other end, “Where the hell were you last night?”

He wet his lips, “You wanna hear every dirty detail?”

  
  
  


THE END.


End file.
